All I can say
by Orube
Summary: New adventure has begun just at Hogwarts, but an other school has got involved and there are secrets which are about to be revealed with a terrible loss.


All I can Say - Chapter One

Dark clouds were moving fast in the grey night sky in the pale moon light. The light shone softly over a great land house which stood there in the middle of nowhere and the moon itself was reflected in the water of a enormous lake which laid by the house like they will never be seperated again. Because between these thick walls of the old and cracking house, there were secrets. Secrets which must be kept unknown and laid in peace. Secrets which have been revealed many years ago and were about to be revealed once more, with terrible loss.

The same moon light shone somewhere else in Britain too. It was a street, a street like many others. The houses were as normal as it possible could be and the people who possesed them were absolutely normal too. But in one of these houses there lived a special girl. A witch, called Kate Shephard.  
Kate Shephard was sleeping in her soft bed in the house of Rosesalley number 794. She turned around in her sleep and the blue ribbon in her curly hair fell on her pink pillow. The curls spread out on the flowers of that pillow but Kate didn't notice. What she also didn't spot was a bird, an owl to be precisely, flying towards her window. It had a letter rapped around its claws. The brown owl, which looked a bit distracted because of the strong winds, tapped on Kate's bedroom window. Kate didn't hear at first then suddenly blinked her eyes, finding herself in her save bedroom, and yawned. She looked at the window and saw her owl Orube still tapping on thw window, like she was desperately trying to get in. Kate sighed and seized, walking to the window and opened it. Orube flown straight inside to Kate's desk. A strong wind made the window shake and Kate closed it quickly before it would wake her parents up.  
Kate looked outside and watched the moon shine on Rosesalley. She sighed by the view of the silence and peace which the street seem to have. Orube screeched which brought Kate thoguhts back to her. Orube was still sitting on the desk and seized its claw. It was then Kate spotted the letter which was rapped around it. Kate walked to her desk and unleashed the rope which held the letter on the paw. When Kate got the letter in her hands Orube flew straight to her cage.  
"Finally!" Kate whispered, sounded happy and silent at the same time, when she opened the letter and saw the signature. "What took her so long?"

_Dear Kate,  
I hope you are doing just fine, because I heard there has been a strom over Britain. Didn't got in any trouble, did you? I am really doing just fine, we are finally settled here. Dad says he will never leave Italy again, but I bet that's just rubbish. I can't complain about the weather really, but it's not the same without you. It's too bad your parents wouldn't let you come with me, but maybe next year? If they won't still let you go, we will just jinx them. Ha-ha, just kidding! I KNOW we aren;t allowed to do spells out school. Stupid rule if you ask me.. _

Well, I guess there really isn't a way to knock down your idea of leaving Weasthersprings this year. I don't want you to go, but if you are really sure of your decision I will wish you the best at.. Hogworth was it? I hope I'll see you before our terms start again.

Write me back, soon!  
Lucy

PS: Orube looked really tired when she got here, maybe you can give her some rest by sending another owl next time!

Kate smiled at the words of her best friend and looked at Orube. She was already asleep but did really looked exhausted. Orube was an old owl which she inherited from her grandparents. Kate nodded and said softly; "Get some sleep, Orube. I will not send you again to Italy." She walked to her bed and sat down. It was true she was leaving Weathersprings Academy behind for Hogwarts. Kate sighed. I don't want to leave Weathersprings but this is for the better.  
Weathersprings Academy for young witches was Kate's first school. It wasn't really a shock for her she found out she was placed because she already knew she was a witch with strong powers. Her mother was on Weathersprings to and made it to prefect. Her father was from Hogwarts, which was disappointed when Kate got the letter from Weathersprings. He was hoping that Kate would get a spot at Hogwarts but now finally his wish has been fullfilled. It was Kate herself who decided to switch schools. She founded really boring to be on a school with only girls and no boys. She heard of the greatness of Dumbledore too and knew she was saver at Hogwarts then at Weathersprings, because Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort had ever feared.  
Kate sighed and got back in bed. She stared at the sealing and whispered a little song she learned from her friend. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day.." Softly singing the song, Kate went back to sleep with nothing else then friendship on her mind.


End file.
